<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Somebody's watching by Prisca</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635627">Somebody's watching</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca'>Prisca</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Drabbles [70]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Faculty (1998)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:00:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for: FFFC Dreamwidth) - Drabble Madness<br/>and Ficlet Zone (Dreamwidth) - Prompt: Somebody's watching (Criminal Minds Title)</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Casey Connor/Zeke Tyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Drabbles [70]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/225026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Froday Flash Fiction Little &amp; Monthly Specials 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Somebody's watching</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for: FFFC Dreamwidth) - Drabble Madness<br/>and Ficlet Zone (Dreamwidth) - Prompt: Somebody's watching (Criminal Minds Title)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„No, stop!“ Casey tried to step back when the older boy got closer. „Somebody might be watching us.“</p><p>Zeke laughed slightly, not willing to let him go. „We are not in good old Herrington anymore,“ he reminded him. „In New York, no one cares about it when two boys are kissing each other. That's why we wanted to come here over summer, remember?“</p><p>„Yes, but...“ Casey paused, blushing slightly. „It still feels strange.“</p><p>Zeke bent forward to place a fleetingly kiss on his cheek. „You will get used to it quickly,“ he promised. „And now, relax. Let's do some sightseeing.“</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>